Baraggan Louisenbairn
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 9 lutego''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 77 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 166 cm | waga = 90 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 2. Espada, Król-bóg Hueco Mundo i władca Las Noches | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega i Nirgge Parduoc | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Arrogante | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 244 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōzō Iizuka | angielski głos = Steve Kramer (Odcinki 145-161) Michael McConnohie (Odcinki 216+) | galeria = tak }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Barragan Luisenbarn. Jest Arrancarem oraz Segundo (2.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Baraggan wygląda na starego mężczyzne z białymi włosami. Jego twarz jest pomarszczona, oraz posiada bliznę na prawym oku. Pomimo swojego wieku, Baraggan jest całkiem krzepki i umięśniony, zwłaszcza kiedy na tle reszty Espady, a gdy stoi (choć zgarbiony jako osoba starsza) jest godnego rozmiaru. Nosi królewski biały płaszcz ze skóry i czarną wyściółką z futra. Ma krótkie rękawy i trzy czarne paski biegnące wzdłuż do dołu. Nosi także złote opaski na obu nadgarstkach i pas, który składa się z trzech grubych łańcuchów przymocowanych do dużego metalowego dysku z emblematem słońca. Ogólnie wygląda jak władca barbarzyńców ( z pochodzenia Wikingów). Położenie jego tatuażu Espady nie jest znane, natomiast jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na środku klatki piersiowej.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa mają postać korony z pięcioma szpiczastymi występami umieszczonej tuż nad czołem. Kiedy był królem Hueco Mundo, jego korona miała cztery eleganckie występy, które były bogato zdobione. Osobowość Baraggan jest dumny, arogancki, uparty, pyszny i zachowuje poważną postawę. Nie waha się narzucić swojej władzy innym, widać to kiedy przejmuje władze po uwięzieniu Aizena, posuwa się nawet tak daleko by wyzwać i podporządkować sobie dwóch innych, potęznych członków Espady (w tym Coyote Starrk wyższy rangą od niego samego), twierdząc, że nie będzie tolerował sprzeciwu. Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 9-12 Baraggan odnosi się do Aizena per "Szef"Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strona 11 a do swoich przeciwników "mrówki".;Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona5 Z drugiej strony jego Fracción, odnosi się do niego "wasza Majestatyczność".Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona 6 Jak król nie nosi swojego Zanpakutō samemu - jego Fracción zajmują się tym jak również jego tronem. Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 9-10 Jest również w stanie szybko i spokojnie przeanalizować sytuacje, taką jak znaleść cztery filary podtrzymujące sztuczną Karakure.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 12-14 Baraggan's arrogance stems from both facts that he was the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 371, strony 1-14 and that he could control time; specifically aging.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strona 15 As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable; even for Shinigami. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word forever is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self); even against all odds. Baraggan also held a grudge for Aizen since the day the two met and Baraggan's final act was an attempt on Aizen's life; which proved to be in vain. Historia thumb|right|190px|Baraggan Louisenbairn, były bóg-król Hueco Mundo i prawdziwy twórca Las Noches Zanim stał się jednym z Espady, Baraggan był uważany za boga-króla w Hueco Mundo i oryginalnego władcę Las Noches. Panował nad tym obszarem i miał wielką armię Hollowów. Był coraz bardziej znudzony tym, że nie miał nic do zdobycia, nic do pokonania, co sprawiało, że jego armia była całkowicie bezużyteczna. Nieoczekiwanie, Baraggan dostał wiadomość, że jeden z jego poddanych został zabity. Wtedy Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen pojawili się przy wejściu na dwór. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Aizen then stated that he and Baraggan had never met before and asked him if he was the king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirmed his status and asked Aizen who they were. Baraggan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they were Humans or Shinigami; however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, saying that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 2-6 Tōsen commented that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly stated that he has no need for a ceiling, as he was a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Aizen then unsheathed his Zanpakutō and asked that Baraggan take a look at his sword and told him that its name was Kyōka Suigetsu; as he held it up for all to see. Baraggan questioned what he was doing, to which Aizen asked him if he was happy with what he had. Baraggan only stared confused at Aizen. Therefore, Aizen started over by asking if he ever felt that this place was not where he should be, asking him if he wanted to rise even higher; simply stating that he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. He further stated that if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world. Baraggan laughed at the notion and claimed that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, king of the world, that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. No longer amużywany przez the intruders, Baraggan ordered his army to crush them all. Aizen then released his Shikai and in that instant, to his surprise, Baraggan saw that his army had been decimated. Aizen commented that this was Baraggan's world. This caused Baraggan to rise up from his throne and ready himself to attack Aizen with his Gran Caída. But Aizen only stood there and taunted Baraggan, stating that it was ironic that Baraggan, being the king of Hueco Mundo, is dressed in black, ready to attack and that he looked just like a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 7-15 Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz widzimy go, kiedy wraz z całą Espadą przychodzi na zebranie zorganizowane przez Aizena, które odbywa się w tym samym czasie, kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida przybyli do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy Llargo and Szayel Aporro Granz whilst complaining about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra Gilga.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 15-17 When Aizen explains that Ichigo and his friends are the intruders and displays their likeness for the Espada to see, Baraggan comments on how when he thought of the intruders he wondered what kind of people they would be, but is noticeably unimpressed to find out they are so young.Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strona 6 After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan simply stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 8-9 Sztuczna Karakura Po przybyciu Aizen'a do Karakury, he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains who are currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Baraggan, along with his Fracción and the two other strongest Espada with their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 thumb|left|Baraggan na tronie ze swoimi Fracción When Captain-Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen), Baraggan assesses the situation, noting that their enemies are numerous and Aizen is trapped. Tier Harribel tells him that he underestimates Aizen, prompting him to respond back that she underestimates him. Baraggan then snaps his fingers, prompting his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega and Abirama Redder, to pull out a throne for him to sit upon. He then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that". Starrk, in response, allows Baraggan to take over. He details that the town under them is a fake created as a replica from Soul Society and he notes that Aizen said that all they have to do is go to Soul Society to get the real one. Baraggan questions the need to go through the trouble and assesses that if the real town is being kept in Soul Society with pillars, then destroying the pillars will most likely wynik in its return to its natural place. He then orders his Fracción, Findorr Calius, to send Hollows to destroy them; but the Hollows are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he sends four members of his Fracción; Poww, Chuhlhourne, Avirama, and Findorr, to each of the pillars and states that if they are going to guard them using ants then he'd just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 319, strony 6-7 thumb|right|Baraggan rozwala część tronu, gdyż zginął jego 4 Fracción In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. However, Poww is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeats Ikkaku, but with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded otherwise by Ggio Vega; one of his two remaining Fracción. Ggio Vega then pleads with him to leave the Shinigami to him and his other Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda.Bleach Manga; Rozdział 328, strony 15-17 Ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage both Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda in battle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strony 12-13 During the battle, Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are seen worn out from their fight against Baraggan’s Fracción. He comments on how even their combined efforts have failed to budge him. Ōmaeda believed they were having so much trouble because their limiters were still active, but Suì-Fēng tells him they are already at full strength.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strony 8-12 thumb|left|Arrogante Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng, who both dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack but notices her own movements slow when she is near him and wonders why. Baraggan gives her an answer; the Espada each embody an aspect of death. He then notes that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time; the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close before she realizes it and touching her left shoulder, causing the bones in her left arm to break. This noticeably shocks her and Baraggan taunts her by telling her that she doesn't understand what death is; he then releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 8-20 thumb|right|Baraggan używa swojej mocy i wszystko zanika wokół niego In his released form, Suì-Fēng watches in horror as she realizes that each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run but the Espada tells her that she is not even a match for him. He then releases his Respira, which catches her broken left arm, causing it to begin rotting away to the bone. Realizing what has happened, Suì-Fēng begins to panic and has Ōmaeda cut off her arm before it spreads further. She is then taunted by Baraggan, who finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 1-14 As Ōmaeda is still in a shock at how powerful Baraggan is, Suì-Fēng suddenly tells him that she will need him to act as decoy. Ōmaeda is scared and tries to get out of it but Suì-Fēng tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut off any parts her body that get turned to bone; she then leaves. Baraggan then rushes at him, prompting Ōmaeda to run for his life so Suì-Fēng can execute her plan. Baraggan takes no notice and rushes at Ōmaeda, who screams and runs for his life.Bleach manga; Rozdział 358, strona 8-12 thumb|left|Ōmaeda ucieka przed Baragganem Ōmaeda, still acting as a decoy and running from Baraggan, activates his Shikai and crushes numerous parts of buildings, hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Baraggan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Baraggan, Ōmaeda nearly gives up since nothing he does affects him. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Baraggan. Ōmaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō 21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain in order to hide his escape. Baraggan then calls forth his Gran Caída and seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with it. thumb|left|Baraggan po uderzeniu Bankai Suì-Fēng thumb|right|Baraggan bez ran po Bankai Suì-Fēng Baraggan quickly notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one. Suì-Fēng explains that she would have preferred not to use it, as it offends her pride as the commander of the Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan; wyniking in a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 5-19 After the arrival of Fūrā, Suì-Fēng notices Baraggan's figure in the smoke, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that it's impossible for him to have survived.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 12 thumb|left|Hachi łączy się z Sui-Feng przeciwko Barraganowi thumb|right|Baraggan wydostaje się z klatki Kidō Shortly after, everyone is surprised at the arrival of the Visored. Hachigen Ushōda, after defeating a few Gillians, goes to aid Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in their battle against Baraggan Luisenbarn. Baraggan interrupts their reunion, stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Baraggan then taunts Hachi telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachi claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Hachi states that he has seen what Baraggan can do, this being the reason he came to fight him in the first place. Hachi tells him that all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Baraggan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate; much to Hachi's surprise. Baraggan then asks if he thought that age could not touch Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 15-19 Baraggan continues explaining that nothing last forever. Baraggan contends that 'forever' is nothing more than a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 2-3 Hachi generates a barrier and places it in front of Baraggan. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to deteriorate the integrity of the wall. Hachi begins reciting an incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachi is, since an incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns Hachi that he is too late. Hachi puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 5-9 Hachi then calls out to Suì-Fēng, asking her for her help as he needs her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her and says this is not the time for grudges. Suì-Fēng continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 10-12 Hachi continues to create more barriers. Hachi calls out the spell name "Shiju No Saimon" causing the spell to fully take effect as "Kigai No Jomon" becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachi has poprzedniaiously made and entraps Baraggan completely. Baraggan begins laughing at what he percieves as Hachi's attempts to buy time against one who controls aging. Baraggan equates it to spitting on the face of god.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 13-16 thumb|right|Baraggan od środka Hachi simply states the barrier is not to seal him. Hachi goes on explains that Baraggan had earlier used his aging ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then deduces that if Baraggan is somewhere he can't escape the explosion, then his powers won't be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens and Suì-Fēng sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in. She asks Hachi to promise her again that tomorrow he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Suì-Fēng smiles as she fires her Bankai causing the barrier to seriously crack.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 16-19 Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts" going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 1-3 Hachi then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Suì-Fēng's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright. The building that Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are on begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. All too late realizing that it is the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 4-5 Baraggan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachi's eyes widen in surprise and he states that it's impossible for him to be alive. Baraggan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face blown off. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan tells him he is clever but asks him who he thinks he is playing Hollow with as he should know his place for he is the Great Emperor; the God of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 6-10 The Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, and Suì-Fēng screams his name as Baraggan laughs. Baraggan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him regardless of their power, their differences and dominions only his power is absolute, as his Respira attacks Hachi shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Baraggan to pause and question what Hachi has done to his right arm. Hachi then points at Baraggan to which the Espada asks what he is doing. Hachi plainly states that he gave it to him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 11-15 Baraggan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachi explains that Baraggan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachi's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Baraggan to deteriorate at an extremely fast rate. Baraggan realizes all too late that Hachi cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachi continues to say that if Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it. Hachi notes that it was only a guess and he is glad he wasn't wrong. Baraggan becomes irritated at this. Hachi continues stating that in Soul Society there are no Gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death; therefore, anyone that isn't a Shinigami can't understand the seriousness of his words. He asks that Baraggan forgive him for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Baraggan disintegrates due to his own power; thus ending the life of the Espada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 16-19 thumb|left|Baraggan ginie od środka przez własną technikę thumb|right|Ostatni ruch Baraggana As he dies, Baraggan recalls the first time he met Sōsuke AizenBleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 1-2 and before disintegrating completely, throws his Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Baraggan's final attack proves futile, as the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen. Aizen then turns his back on Baraggan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground.Bleach manga; Rozzdiał 371, strony 16-17 Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła: Pomimo swojego starego wyglądu, Baraggan pokazał znakomitą siłę fizyczną. Był w stanie zniszczyć rękę wykonaną z kości na swoim tronie i władać wielkim Zanpakutō z wystarczającą siłą, by z łatwością przeciąć duże budynki przypadkowym zamachem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 328, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 356, strona 9 Jego siła wystarcza żeby zniszczyć budynki w odległości 2 mil od niego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 275, pojawia się tylko w anime thumb|right|190px|Energia duchowa Baraggana Ogromna moc duchowa: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 7-9 His spiritual power is dark red.Bleach anime; Odcinek 226 It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town when he exerted it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 333, strona 12 As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 5-6 Wzmocnione Hierro: Baraggan również wydaje się mieć silne Hierro, przyjąwszy na siebie bezpośrednie uderzenie ataku Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben, a tylko lewa część jego czaszki i dolna część prawego ramienia została zniszczona.Bleach manga, Rozdział 370, strona 6 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 A technique używany przez Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.' 'Sonído: Baraggan może używać Sonído, lecz jego umiejętności w tej technice są nieznane. Używanie tej techniki ogranicza się jedynie od unikania niespodziewanych ataków''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 275 : As the Espada who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Suì-Fēng and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 10-17 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Baraggana : Zanpakutō Baraggana ma formę dużego, dwugłowego toporu bojowego z parą zaokrąglonych ostrzy i posiada oko wisiorka w środku swojego punktu kontaktowgo. Mimo iż jego rozmiar jest mniej więcej taki sam jak on, Baraggan dierży swój Zanpakutō stosunkowo łatwo w jednej ręce. Podczas bitwy w Sztucznej Karakurze pierwotnie trzymał go ukrytego w swoim tronie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Arrogante * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą Arrogante jest . Podczas uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō, Baraggan trzyma go przed sobą wskazując górą toporu do dołu i deklaruje uwolnienie. Oko wyłaniające się ze szczeliny wisorka umieszczonego pomiędzy ostrzami zaczyna emanować czerwoną, duchową energię i zaczynają uwalniać się strumienie czarno-fioletowych płomieni, które dosłownie wypalają ciało Baraggana, redukując je do troche więcej niż szkieletu. Jego głowa staje się czaszką, a ręce kośćmi. Jednakże zachowuje on obie z jego opasek. Następnie ciało Baraggana zostaje pokryte fioletowym płaszczem z czarnym jak smoła kołnierzem dookoła jego szyji i frędzli jego płaszcza co daje mu makabryczny wygląd, mocno przypominający Lisza (lich). Kilka długości jego złotych łańcuchów, początkowo noszonych wokół jego talii, teraz zwisa wraz z jego opaskami. Wisiorek ze środka jego Zanpakutō, teraz nosi na środku swojej klatki piersiowej blisko szyji jako elegancki naszyjnik. Jego poprzednie sandały stały się teraz białe i szpiczaste. Jego fragment korony z maski zamienił się w pełną bogato ozdobioną korone z łańcuchem przyczepionym na dole po lewej stronie. Jego blizna zachowuje się nadal od poprzedniej formy, lecz teraz wygląda jak pozorne pęknięcie w tym samym miejscu na czaszce. Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strony 19-20 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Jego naturalne zdolności są dodatkowo wzmocnione przez jego uwolnienie. :*'Wzmocniona Senescencia ': Podczas kiedy jest w swojej formie Resurrección Baraggan może "zestarzeć" i zdegenerować każdy obiekt wokół niego' nawet kiedy przechodzi po budynku zaczyna niszczyć się od jego obecności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 5-6 Z tego powodu jest on chroniony od ataków z bliskiego zasięgu i ataków wręcz, wszystko więc zaczyna się rozpadać zanim zdąży nawiązać z nim kontakt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strony 7-8 Na przykład Baraggan jest w stanie rozłożyć liczne kamienie rzucone w niego przez Shikai Ōmaedy, jako iż nawiązały kontakt z jego polem Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 15-17 Użył tej zdolności na Bankai Suì-Fēng i sprawił, że eksplodował z dala od niego pozwalając mu uniknąć wybuchu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strona 17 :* : Baraggan uwalnia czarno-fioletowy dym jak miazma, który promieniuje od niego na zewnątrz. Respira sprawia, że rzeczy wchodzące z nią w kontakt natychmiast się starzeją i gniją. Może się poruszać tak szybko by dogonić Suì-Fēng kiedy ucieka na pełnej szybkości. Oddech rozkłada skórę na lewym ramieniu Suì-Fēng; aż z jej ręki pozostanie tylko szkielet i rozdrobnione ubranie. Nawet po ucieczce od ataku proces zakażenia trwa dalej na zainfekowanym miejsu, a nawet po amputacji ręki dopuki całkowicie się nie rozpadnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strona 8 Inny przydatny aspekt tej umiejętności jest to, że Baraggan może kontrolować jej prędkość, jako iż gdy gonił Ōmaede jego atak był znacznie wolniejszy. Respira może nawet rozpuścić Kidō, jak to Baraggan zademonstrował kiedy zniszczył klatkę Kidō, w której uwięził go Hachigen.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strona 19 Baraggan wyjaśnił ten efekt stwierdzając, że ponieważ wszystkie żywe istoty muszą kiedyś umrzeć, to rzeczy które one stworzył również kiedyś ulegną zniszczeniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329, strona 2 W normalnych okolicznościach Baraggan jest chroniony przed efektem swojej umiejętności. Jednakże ochrona ta jest negowana jeśli w jakiś sposób Respira zostanie umieszczona w jego własnym ciele. thumb|right|190px|Gran Caída :* : Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as his "guillotine.""Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 360, strony 10-11 Fracción thumb|right|190px|Fracción Baraggana Jego Fracción to 6 Arrancarów, wszyscy są mężczyznami. Każdy z nich pojawia się po raz pierwszy wraz z Baragganem, gdy zbliża się bitwa o Karakurę. Bleach Tom 38; Arrancar datasheet: największy, wyglądem przypomina mnicha. Jest spokojny, jednak czasem staje się arogancki. Wygrywa walkę z Ikkaku, jednak zostaje zgnieciony przez Bankai kapitana Komamury. Po Resurrección przypomina wyglądem wieloryba. : wyglądem i zachowaniem przypomina transwestytę. Jest wysoki i umięśniony, mimo to ubiera się jak kobieta. Uważa się za najpiękniejszą istotę na świecie (sprzecza się z Yumichiką). Zostaje zabity właśnie przez niego. : lubi walkę, przed każdą odprawia swój rytuał, w czasie którego krzyczy co zrobi swojemu przeciwnikowi. Porywczy i pewny siebie, zostaje zabity przez Izuru Kirę. Po Resurrección otrzymuje skrzydła ze stalowych piór. : Arrancar, który potrafi kontrolować swoją moc poprzez zdzieranie fragmentów swojej maski. Często powtarza "exacta". Ginie w walce z Hisagim. : z wyglądu przypomina kobietę. Jest najniższym Fracción Baraggana, jest także naprawdę szybki (był w stanie nadążyć za Suì-Fēng). W końcu zostaje jednak przez nią zabity (to druga postać, która zginęła od dwóch ataków Suzumebachi). Jego Resurrección to postać tygrysa szablozębnego. : gruby i dość powolny. Zostaje pokonany przez Marechiyo Ōmaedę. Po Resurrección przypomina wyglądem mamuta. Występy w innych mediach Baraggan pojawia się jako grywalna postać w grze Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, gdzie jego Resurrección jest EX atakiem. Wraca również w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie jego Resurrección jest w pełni grywalne. Ciekawostki * Jest nazwany od Luisa Baraggána - meksykańskiego architekta. * Od początku swego istnienia, na kartach mangi Baraggan nie używa Cero. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest starzenie się (lub czas).Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Baraggan nigdy nie powiedział o sobie jako Espada i zostało to jedynie potwierdzone jako drugi Espada przez Coyote'a Starrka (choć pośrednio), co uczyniło go jedynym z Espady, którego ranga została potwierdzona przez kogoś innego. * Jako jedyny z Espady po uwolnieniu Resurrección wygląda tak samo jak przed staniem się Arrancarem. Jedyną różnicą jest korona. * Jest jedynym z Espady, jak i jedynym Arrancarem, który nienawidzi Aizena za to, że zagarnął jego tron Hueco Mundo, oraz że go tak upokorzył przed podwładnymi. Cytaty * (Do Coyote Starrk i Tier Harribel ) "Podczas kiedy szef jest uwięziony, ja będe wydawać rozkazy. I nie będę tolerował żadnych sprzeciwów."Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strona 12 * (Do Ggio Vega i Nirgge Parduoc) "Zabić ich! Nie pozwólcie nawet jednej z tych mrówek ujść z życiem. Jeśli tu przegracie, nie będzie dla was miejsca na powrót. Nie zawiedźcie mnie. Nie zmuszajcie mnie do chodzenia ścieżką nie splamioną krwią moich wrogów. Powiedzcie to! Dla kogo służycie?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 329, strony 10-11 * (Do Suì-Fēng) "Starość, oznacza czas. Najpotężniejsza i najbardziej bezwględna moc śmierci. Czas stoi na drodze każdej żywej istoty. * (Do Suì-Fēng) "Nie możesz pojąć tego, że to jest droga śmierci, i od teraz aż do końca tej walki, nie będziesz w stanie zrozumieć żadnej rzeczy, która się tutaj wydarzy."Bleach manga; Rozdział 356, strona 17 * (Do Marechiyo Ōmaeda ) "Hmph. Wydaje się, że nie pozostało ci już nic żeby się ze mną zabawić, nie ważne jak dużo pozwalam ci biegać. Czas położyć temu kres."Bleach manga; Rozdział 360, strona 10 * (Do Hachigen Ushōda) "Nie ma znaczenia kim jesteś czy jaką mocą dysponujesz. Przed mocą, którą ja dierże wszystkie istoty stają się równe''. Podejdź. Czas żebyście i wy zostali zredukowani do samych kości."''Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strona 17 * (Do Hachigen Ushōda) "Panuję nad procesem starzenia się. Grając na czas przeciwko mnie jest równoważne z pluciem na Boga. Zważywszy jednak, że jesteś tak małą istotą, powinienem chyba cię pochwalić za to, że wychodzi ci to najlepiej."Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strona 16 * (Do Suì-Fēng i Hachigen Ushōda) "To jest nie do pomyślenia! Jak można zadać '''MI' takie poważne obrażenia, przeklęte mrówki! Nie ma dla was odkupienia. To jest bunt wobec cesarza! Pożałujecie swojej zuchwałości wobec swojego władcy i obrócicie się w proch."''Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 5-6 * (Do Suì-Fēng i Hachigen Ushōda) "Tak mizerni! Shinigami, Ludzie, Hollow'y, Arrancarzy, ich poszczególne różnice, kłótnie, wolność, zwierzęta, rośliny, księżyc, gwiazdy, słońce, wszystko jest pod moją pogardą. W tym świecie tylko moja moc jest całkowicie absolutna. Wszystkie inne rzeczy są równe ich mizerności. Ja posiadam najwyższą władzę! Ten świat powinien być pod moimi zasadami! Równość nie może się narodzić wśród przeciwstawnych sił. Oto w moich przepastnych oczach, wasze życie i tych mrówek jest dokładnie takie same."Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 12-13 * (Do jego armii) "Jaka nuda! Armia traci sens jeśli nie ma wroga do ataku. Jak uważacie? Pytam ale nie sądzę ktokolwiek się ze mną nie zgadzał."Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strona 3 * (Do Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen) "Właśnie zaczynałem się nudzić. Gdybyście się dzisiaj tu nie pojawili, myślę, że podzieliłbym moją armie na dwie grupy i kazałbym im walczyć na śmierć i życie."Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strona 6 * (Do Sōsuke Aizen) "Tymi rękoma, upewnie się, że zginiesz. Będziesz żałował, że dałeś mi moc. Jestem królem. Jestem bogiem. Nigdy nie umrę. I skieruję cię na wieczność'' Sōsuke Aizenie."''Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strona 15 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Baraggan Louisenbairn